La Dura Vida de un Escarabajo
by Muinesva
Summary: Rita tiene la capacidad de convertirse en escarabajo, lo que le ayuda a escapar de ciertos lugares inmundos. Pero no contaba con que estar demasiado tiempo en el bosque en forma de insecto, y con la compañía de otros de su especie en plena primavera, pudiera traerle consecuencias terribles. Para el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**La dura vida de un escarabajo**

_por Muinesva_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

La vida apestaba. Y eso Rita lo sabía muy bien, desde que el Ministerio había decido condenarla a Azkaban por ser una animaga no registrada. El nuevo régimen sin dementores era bueno, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Azkaban seguía siendo asqueroso. La habían encerrado en una de las celdas más profundas, donde se oían gritos pavorosos debido a la mala calidad de la comida y la falta de higiene. Los catres estaban viejos, las mantas tenían agujeros, y el sucio colchón tenía ciertas manchas de dudosa procedencia. Los orinales se vaciaban una vez al día y ya casi no había personal que se encargase de tales menesteres. Y a muchos la comida de la cárcel les sentaba mal, como a Rita, que no estaba acostumbrada a comer las sobras. Bueno sí, pero solo cuando era un escarabajo y no tenía de otra.

Se suponía que esa era la zona en la que estaban confinados lo que en su día gozaron de buena vida. ¡Maldito niño-que-vivió! Era él el artífice de semejante crueldad, y todos estaban sorprendidos con su bondadoso corazón. Muchos habían pedido que los dejaran a merced de los dementores, pero él había dicho que no había castigo más merecido que el despojarles de todos los beneficios que disfrutaban. Rita se había enterado que la Mansión Malfoy era ahora hogar de los elfos y la sede del partido P.E.D.D.O. donde Hermione Granger celebraba reuniones para encontrar más adeptos a la causa y liberar a los elfos de Inglaterra. ¡Como si eso le importara a alguien! Además, esa maldita mocosa era la responsable de que la condenaran. Con cara de hacer lo que consideraba correcto, fue a acusarla a la Comisión de Registro de Animagos. Claro que la condenaron a solo un año, pero le quitaron la posibilidad de volver a trabajar de periodista. ¡Con lo que le encantaba destrozar las vidas y reputaciones ajenas!

Cada día los cuidadores venían a dejarle la apestosa comida y de paso reforzaban los encantamientos para evitar que se transfigurase en escarabajo. Rita suspiró trágicamente aferrándose a los barrotes, mientras una mueca digna de Pierrot se le dibujaba en el rostro. Su vida estaba acabada. Su túnica estaba hecha jirones y sus dorados bucles habían perdido la forma y el brillo, y solo se consoló diciéndose que Gilderoy Lockhart estaba peor que ella.

Lentamente se acercó a su catre, y tras ver que nadie venía por el pasillo, cogió un poco de la paja que sobresalía del colchón y se lo enredó en el pelo, despeinándolo más, dando la impresión de que unas aves anidaban ahí. Luego procedió a arrancarse trozos de la túnica. Así tendría un aspecto más deplorable, daría más pena a sus cuidadores, y puede que le trajeran un postre.

Volvió a su puesto de vigía, asomando el rostro por los barrotes y esperó a que apareciera el encargado de la comida para ponerse a llorar. Quizás también le trajera su pluma a vuela pluma para distraerse un poco, pues debería comenzar a escribir lo que sería su siguiente gran éxito. Cambiaría de nombre y de aspecto. ¡Un pseudónimo glorioso! Abrió los ojos tanto que tuvo el aspecto de una loca desquiciada. Había tenido una idea brillante. ¡Se llamaría Ricitos de Oro! No, mejor no, creía recordar que había un cuento muggle con esa tal Ricitos, y al parecer era bastante tonta. Dejaría el pseudónimo para después. Ahora lo importante era pensar sobre quién escribiría. Qué vida tergiversaría. Con una mueca de profunda concentración y con la mirada perdida en el infinito se dijo que debería escribir sobre un muerto. Otra vez. No quería que le llovieran las demandas.

Así iba pensando sobre qué muerto sacaría de su tumba cuando fijó su atención en la celda que tenía casi enfrente. No podía ver mucho, pero su ocupante se había acercado hasta los barrotes y se había sentado en el suelo. Lucius Malfoy estaba ahí, con el esqueleto de un pescado en la mano. ¡Condenado! ¿Cómo había conseguido que le diesen pescado? A ella no le daban más que los trozos del arroz quemado del fondo del cazo. Se sorprendió al ver que Malfoy cogía el plato metálico que había a su lado y lo limpiaba con su túnica con suma lentitud. Rita se quedó patidifusa en cuanto lo vio sostenerlo frente a su rostro y comenzar a cepillar su largo pelo rubio con el esqueleto.

—Porque yo lo valgo —murmuraba con la mirada perdida, balanceándose ligeramente—. Porque yo lo valgo.

Rita rodó los ojos y miró a otra celda. Ahí se encontraba Dolores Umbridge que tarareaba una canción ininteligible mientras movía la cabeza, inclinándola a los lados al compás de una música imaginaria. Y de repente se quedó quieta y empezó a imitar los sonidos de unos cascos y se echó a llorar, con el rostro crispado mientras lanzaba descomunales berridos. Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, se lanzó contra los barrotes y comenzó a sacudirlos.

—¡Sacadme que aquí! —chilló con los ojos muy abiertos— Si no lo hacéis, os convertiré en un gatito incrustado en un platillo y os colgaré de la pared.

Rita miró extrañada a Dolores. La mujer gritaba como posesa. Y su aspecto no ayudaba mucho. ¿Conseguiría algo con esa actitud?

—¡Deberíais ver mi colección de platillos de té! —gritó trepándose por los barrotes para luego resbalar ridículamente— ¡Ahhh, gatitos, gatitos! ¡Muajaja!

Rita se estremeció. La risa diabólica de Dolores era fenomenal, quizás, por miedo, los guardias la dejarían en libertad. Debería practicar. En ese momento vio que el terrible carcelero venía a dejarles la comida. Practicó un par de sollozos y en seguida comenzó a hacerle la competencia a Dolores, sentada en el inmundo catre tapándose el rostro con las manos.

En ese momento se oyó un grito agudo y un estrepitoso sonido como de platos de metal chocando contra la pared.

—¡Otra vez gusanos muggles no! —gritaba Lucius histéricamente— ¡Quiero caviar de sirena! Tráigalo enseguida o tendré que planchar dedos.

Rita podía escuchar golpes, chillidos y a alguien que parecía estar siendo ahorcado. Más ruidos metálicos y arcadas. La mujer-escarabajo se quedó sentada con la cabeza apoyada en la mano esperando a que vinieran los refuerzos –si es que había- para de una vez poder comer. Hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Se levantó y observó por entre los barrotes. El hechizo sobre su celda estaba llegando a su fin y el que debía reforzarlo estaba tirado en el suelo con la cabeza metida dentro de un cubo de agua. No había nadie más, y Lucius, en vez de utilizar la oportunidad para escapar, estaba hecho un ovillo en su celda, murmurando algo sobre sirvientes ineptos.

Entonces Rita sonrió ampliamente, contenta porque no se le haya ido el caldero. Si Sirius Black pudo hacerlo, ¿por qué ella no? De modo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en un escarabajo y rápidamente escapó por entre los barrotes, camino a la libertad.

-o-

Rita agradecía el poder convertirse en escarabajo. Era estimulante poder pasar por lugares donde otros no podían y escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pero ahora no estaba con ganas de ello. Se escondió en lo más recóndito de un bosque, había oído que a Voldemort le funcionó muy bien. Tenía que pasar desapercibida, porque aunque fuera un escarabajo, los paranoicos miembros del Ministerio estaban buscándola.

Sentada sobre un montón de estiércol de caballo, observaba a los magos del Ministerio llevarse a todo escarabajo que encontraban. Si estuviera en su forma humana se reiría descaradamente al ver a aquellos idiotas capturar escarabajos con cazamariposas, correteando por el lugar. Definitivamente el excremento era un buen lugar para esconderse, nadie se atrevió a acercarse a él.

Con el paso de los días, Rita fue tomándole el gusto a su nueva condición. Sobre todo porque era primavera y los ánimos en el bosque estaban muy elevados y ella hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de aquellos mundanos placeres. Los escarabajos machos la encontraban bastante atractiva y ella no perdió la oportunidad de disfrutar un poco. Después de todo, estar en Azkaban le había subido la libido y hacerlo en forma de escarabajo tenía su morbo.

Rita permanecía dormida, recuperándose de la salvaje orgía que había disfrutado. En su condición humana jamás se lo habría permitido por pudor. Y es que ese aspecto de doncella virginal que tenía lo decía todo. Además, estaba rodeada de seres inferiores. Bozo, el fotógrafo, había tratado de ligar con ella, pero no contaba con que Rita era impresionante con la varita y un par de hechizos bien hechos le habían bastado para cambiar de opinión. Según sabía, el pobre aún andaba como si acabara de bajarse de un caballo. Las malas lenguas decían que ella había tenido cierta "intimidad" con Fudge, pero a Rita le daban arcadas de solo imaginarlo. Claro que haber estado con tantos escarabajos era un poco denigrante, pero al menos le consolaba el hecho de que ella era alguien anónimo, un escarabajo más.

En esas oníricas cavilaciones se encontraba Rita, cuando un brusco movimiento la despertó. Miró confundida a su alrededor y se encontró atrapada en un frasco de vidrio junto a otros escarabajos. Aterrada, Rita observó al gigantesco hombre que los miraba con ojo crítico. Bueno, no era tan grande, es que la percepción cambiaba cuando uno era tan pequeño. Su visión se oscureció cuando más escarabajos fueron cayendo sobre ella, sepultándola cruelmente.

-o-

Rita maldecía su condición de convertirse en escarabajo. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora? ¡Oh, que tragedia!

Cuando la luz regresó, pensó que estaba muerta, pero solo era una vela que iluminaba el ambiente. Además, algunos escarabajos dejaron de aplastarla, con lo que pudo moverse hasta la pared de vidrio y observar lo que sucedía afuera.

Pero deseó no haberlo hecho. ¡Que susto se llevó! Estaba en la trastienda de una botica, donde podía observar cantidades ingentes de ingredientes para pociones, lo que le daba a entender el por qué estaba ella en ese lugar. Observó al hombre que los había llevado hasta allí hacer negocios con el boticario.

—Espero que éstos sean más grandes. De los anteriores no me sirvieron los ojos. Tuve que triturarlos a todos.

Rita comenzó a caer en la histeria al escuchar hablar al boticario. Trató de abrirse paso a través de los demás escarabajos, intentando por todos los medios salir de ahí, desesperada, lanzando chillidos inaudibles de terror. Pero los condenados escarabajos se apelmazaban impidiéndole pasar. ¡Estaban conspirando contra ella! ¡Ah, pero ya se encargaría de hundirlos en su siguiente gran artículo!

Sin perder más tiempo, Rita se concentró para recuperar su forma humana, destrozando el frasco y haciendo que los demás insectos comenzaran a corretear por la mesa. El boticario y el caza-escarabajos la miraron estupefactos. Rita se arregló el horrendo cabello con vanidad y se alisó la sucia túnica.

—Divinamente —comentó elevando el mentón y quitándose un escarabajo del hombro.

Rita salió del negocio justo cuando los dos hombres caían desplomados víctimas de un síncope debido a la impresión.

-o-

La bella Rita Skeeter había recuperado su vida. Ahora se llamaba Bridget Beetleton. Vivía en una cabaña en el bosque –al más puro estilo cuento muggle- y casi no se dejaba ver, trabajaba mediante lechuza con El Profeta y había recibido numerosas cartas elogiándola por su impresionante artículo sobre las conspiraciones de los escarabajos. Muchas personas que le enviaban lechuzas le decían que tenía un estilo muy parecido al de la legendaria Rita Skeeter, y no faltaban los envidiosos que decían que era tan patética como ella. Con esas cartas Rita-Bridget hacía encantamientos para convertirlos en papel para el baño.

Pero unos meses más tarde su idílico mundo se vino abajo cuando descubrió con terror que estaba embarazada. Se devanó el cerebro día tras día, noche tras noche, tratando de entender cómo había sucedido, hasta que recordó sus encuentros con escarabajos.

No supo el tiempo que llevaba desmayada, pero tras darse cuenta que estaba esperando escarabajitos había sufrido un síncope.

Rita había caído de nuevo en la histeria mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de actuar frente a semejante problema. Estaba en un dilema. Sabía que los escarabajos ponían huevos, pero no se imaginaba a ella misma depositando huevos en la tierra.

Y un día mientras daba sus paseos diarios por el bosque subo que era el momento. Iba dar a luz a pequeños monstruos. Y lo peor de todo es que lo haría sola. Pero de repente, bajo el sol, aparecieron bolas luminosas andantes que se dirigían hacia ella, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos.

—Te he visto —dijo una de las bolas con voz de falsa profetisa, haciendo un eco sobrenatural— Darás a luz a bestias híbridas.

—¿Quién rayos eres? —preguntó Rita malhumorada mientras se apoyaba en un árbol, respirando con dificultad.

—No son bestias—dijo otra voz que también tenía un eco sobrecogedor—, son bebés.

Rita frunció el ceño, sin entender. ¿Quiénes eran esas dos mujeres cubiertas de purpurina? ¿Y por qué su voz hacía eco si no estaban en una caverna? Entonces vio el equipo de sonido muggle que habían conectado, con altavoces por todo el claro.

—Te ayudaré a traerlos al mundo —dijo la segunda mujer con una voz extremadamente dulce—, y podré ser madrina de ellos.

Rita sabía que frente a ella estaban dos psicópatas, de modo que se preparó para irse, pero al parecer no la dejarían en paz tan fácilmente, ya que se movían con demasiada rapidez gracias a los monopatines que llevaban. De modo que sacó su varita y con rapidez los destruyó, dejando a las mujeres gritando indignadas sobre la poca consideración de los humanos.

Rita llegó a su casa y se encerró. Ya estaban por nacer los bichos. Durante toda la hora siguiente la mujer gritaba como demente ante semejantes alimañas que se suponía eran sus hijos. Agotada y aterrada, dejó abierta la ventana para ver si se iban y no regresaban, pero ellos estaban dispuestos a seguir haciéndole la vida imposible.

Los miró bien, eran horrendos. Con el cuerpo alargado y negro, y las patas de un escarabajo normal, pero de la parte delantera les salían dos pequeños brazos que se agitaban. La cara tenía rasgos humanos deformados y de lo que sería su frente, salían dos pequeños cuernos. Eran unos escarabajos gigantes, del tamaño de su zapato. Y Rita tenía deseos de aplastarlos.

-o-

Unos días después, Rita estaba convencida que esto era un castigo, pero aún no lograba entender el por qué. Los escarabajos no dejaban de correr por la casa, torpemente, haciendo caer todo lo que había en su camino. Producían unos escalofriantes chillidos cuando tenían hambre, momento en el que abrían la despensa y la vaciaban. Cómo habían aprendido a abrirla, es algo que Rita no sabía. Pero algo le decía que esas monstruosas manos tenían algo que ver.

Y entonces ya no pudo más. Aprovechando que las alimañas devoraban todo lo que encontraban, salió corriendo de la casa, ajustándose la capa y cogiendo la varita. Ya no le importaba dejarse ver. Prefería Azkaban a ese tormento. Pero los escarabajos la vieron correr y salieron tras ella chillando algo parecido a "mamá". Rita gritó con terror y siguió corriendo mientras miraba hacia atrás a ratos, asustándose aún más. Iría al Ministerio y se entregaría voluntariamente.

Al llegar a un lugar apartado se preparó para la aparición, mientras escuchaba los chillidos acercarse. Cuando estuvo frente a la entrada del Ministerio se metió al váter y tiró de la cadena casi arrancándola. Tras pisar el vestíbulo se dirigió a los ascensores a zancadas, balanceando los brazos de manera neurótica. No quería que la revisaran antes de ingresar al pasillo de los ascensores, de modo que entraría sigilosamente. Ya había cambiado de opinión y no quería entregarse, solo pediría ayuda al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas para que se encargaran de los híbridos. Pero el guardia la vio tratar de entrar sin ser vista y la llamó para registrarla. Ella gritó como si la estuvieran torturando, con lo que logró aturdir a todos los que estaban cerca, pudiendo de esa manera entrar a uno de los ascensores.

Al llegar a la cuarta planta salió deprisa. Buscó la División de Bestias y sin preocuparse de llamar abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola tras de sí de golpe, apoyándose en ella con los brazos extendidos como si quisiera impedir el paso, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas.

—¡Rita Skeeter!

Rita miró y se encontró con Cornelius Fudge detrás del escritorio. Así que ese era su trabajo ahora. Bien, entonces haría que él le ayudara. Si no lo hacía, sacaría a la luz ciertos secretos escabrosos.

—¡Prófuga de la justicia! —exclamó el mago señalándola con el dedo, con emoción— ¡Me devolverán el puesto si te entrego!

En ese momento se oyeron gritos histéricos al otro lado de la puerta. Y unos chillidos demasiado conocidos que venían acercándose. El caos inundaba el Ministerio, invadido por escarabajos mutantes. Rita no entendía cómo la habían encontrado.

—Tendrás que ayudarme, desgraciado ex - Ministro —dijo Rita con voz potente—. Si no quieres que se sepa lo tuyo.

Una hora después, tras amenazas y gritos, Fudge había aceptado ayudar a Rita. Todo con tal de que no se desvelase su más oscuro secreto. Porque eso de coleccionar ponis rosas no era una afición sana.

-o-

La semana siguiente, Rita ya podía respirar con tranquilidad. Había recibido la ayuda que necesitaba y ya no tendría que soportar más a aquellos engendros. El Ministerio no la devolvería a Azkaban, pues consideraban que había sufrido demasiado. Con sorpresa, supo que podía seguir ejerciendo de periodista como Rita Skeeter. Adiós a Bridget Beetleton. No más escarabajos.

¿Qué fue de los hijos de Rita? Fudge se había comunicado con Minerva para pedirle un favor especial. La mujer había cedido no sin cierta reticencia. Habían soltado a los escarabajos híbridos en el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts, tal y como Dumbledore había soltado cachorros de hombres-lobo ahí años atrás. Los escarabajos habían crecido hasta llegar a los dos metros, para beneplácito de Hagrid, que los había incluido en su nuevo programa de estudios.

Aún hoy se dice que los escarabajos gigantes corren por el bosque luchando con Grawp.

* * *

_**N/A: **__El argumento de este fic me lo dio Cris Snape:_

_"Por azares del destino, Rita Skeeter pasa más tiempo de la cuenta transformada en escarabajo y tiene un encontronazo de índole sexual con varios machos de su especie. Meses después, descubre que está embarazada y tiene que lidiar con la cría de sus hijos híbridos, mitad humano, mitad escarabajo. Dejo a tu elección la repartición de rasgos humanos y del bicho en cuestión"._

_**N/A 2: **__Este fic es una de las cosas más absurdas que he hecho, y sin embargo ha sido muy divertido._

_En primer lugar quiero decir que le puse a Rita el nombre de Bridget porque un día Rowling dijo que ese era el nombre original de la periodista. Le puse por apellido Beetleton en alusión a escarabajos, por supuesto._

_Al final menciono que sus hijos fueron soltados al Bosque Prohibido igual que los cachor__ros de hombre-lobo. Ese último __dato es cannon, lo dice Pottermore ;)_

_A pesar de que escribir parodia no sea lo mío, como ya dije una vez, estoy satisfecha con el resultado, y espero que os haga reír a__unque sea un poco, que de eso se trata._


End file.
